


Coming Home

by Fryingpangirl



Series: FrUK Holiday Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: +Seychelles, Day 1, FACE Family, FACES family, FrUk Holiday Week 2017, M/M, Prompt: "I'll be home for the holidays", coming home, good brother France, more of FACE than FrUK, sick Monaco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fryingpangirl/pseuds/Fryingpangirl
Summary: Entry for the FrUK Holiday Week 2017, Day 1, Prompt "I'll be home for the holidays".Francis is visiting his ill sister in Monaco. It's nearly Christmas and his family just wants him to come home. They may just get their wish.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned, entry for day one of the FrUK Holiday Week. It's a bit more FACES-ish than FrUK, but FrUK nonetheless. Valérie is my name for Monaco and Michelle is Seychelles.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

**23 rd December, morning.** Francis Bonnefoy-Kirkland looked out the window of his hotel room to see a thin layer of snow cover the ground. He was currently visiting his little sister, Valérie, in Monaco. He just hoped he could get back to London soon, where his husband and their three children waited at home. Due to school and Arthur’s job as an English teacher he couldn’t take them with him.

The Frenchman sighed when he thought back to the skype call with his family the previous evening. Matthew had been even quieter than usual, Michelle had a rare frown on her face, and Alfred had demanded he come home for Christmas. Arthur had at least tried to seem understanding, but Francis had been married to him for almost twelve years now. He could tell when the Brit was upset. But Valérie had no one else to help her right now. She needed the support he scarcely provided. Francis looked at the clock again. The visiting hours at the hospital would start soon. He grabbed his coat and got up.

* * *

 

Arthur was ordering takeout from _Wang’s Asian Culinary Arts Shop_ in the evening. Francis was usually in charge of cooking, but of course, he was gone. Arthur, a disaster in the kitchen and Gordon Ramsay’s worst nightmare himself, had to pay for pre-made food, as overpriced as Wang’s was. But after the last time they ordered from _Vargas’ Pizzeria_ , he’d take his chances.

By the time it arrived, Matthew was home from ice hockey practice, Alfred tapped with his fork against his plate, and Michelle had turned the volume on her iPod up to max.

His second son spoke up first. “Dad? Do you think Papa will be home for Christmas?”

Arthur had known the question would come up like it had the last day, but he still didn’t have the answer. “Alfred, you know your father has to be there for your aunt. He doesn’t know how long her surgery will take. Maybe he will be home. He doesn’t want to be gone either, you see.” The dinner continued in silence, a sure sign things weren’t normal. If they were, Alfred would have already chattered Arthur’s mind off his troubles.

* * *

 

At night, Valérie was finally being wheeled out on her hospital bed. The anaesthetics were still in her system and she wasn’t going to wake up in the next few hours, but the doctors were confident there were no complications. Francis could feel the metaphorical burden fall off his shoulders.

He still stayed until his sister returned to consciousness, taking only a few breaks to get something to drink or eat, and even slept a bit. It wasn’t until five in the morning of Christmas Eve that Valérie opened her eyes and greeted him with a hoarse voice.

“ _Bonjour_ , Francis”, she said weakly. Her brother only smiled.

“How are you?”

“Better. I’m a bit thirsty, but I feel okay.”

“I’ll get the nurse to bring you some water, then”, Francis pressed the button used to alert the hospital staff to the patients’ needs. A few minutes later, Valérie nipped at a glass.

“Thanks for staying here with me. I know it was really late notice…”, Valérie trailed off.

“It’s nothing. I can’t leave my little sister alone, can I?”

“You should be with your family.” Francis only nodded. He _did_ miss his favourite four people in the world…

“I’m not going to keep you here. I’ll be fine now. I just needed-”

“The support?”

“That, and someone to manage my affairs in case things did not go as planned.” Francis hadn’t wanted to bring up the dangers the surgery had entailed, but Valérie had done so herself.

“I’m glad it didn’t come to this.”

“Me too.” The siblings lapsed into silence.

“Look Francis, maybe there’s some last-minute flight. Go home. They need you, too.”

“You’re sure?” His sister nodded. “You’re still going to visit us at Easter, like we arranged?”

Valérie agreed: “I should be all set by then. I guess this means we’re seeing each other in spring next time.”

“Until spring, then.” Francis kissed her cheek and rose from the chair by his sister’s bedside. The doctor came in at that point, so he said his final goodbye and pulled out his phone to compare different options of flights.

* * *

 

The only flight that would still go out to London that day had a layover at Paris CDG. Francis’ frustration and wish to come home peaked when he realized his second plane would be delayed. By three hours.

He’d still be home by about eight in the evening. At least. He might as well tell his family.

“Hey, Arthur”, he phoned his husband.

“Francis?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“Is Valérie alright?”

“Yes, surgery went fine. She’ll even visit us in spring, like we decided.”

“I’m glad. Where are you right now?”

“Charles de Gaulle. The air port.”

“Wait, does that mean-”

“Yes, Arthur. I’ll be home for the holidays.” The voice on the other end lowered a bit. Then Francis heard loud cheering, likely his children.

“…Hurry up, frog.” The Frenchman could hear Arthur’s warmth seeping into his teasing words. Suddenly, he felt a lot lighter.

“…God, I love you so much.” Francis couldn’t wait to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write. At least it got me back into writing. I hope you enjoyed it, and happy holidays!


End file.
